Han
was a shinobi from Iwagakure and was the jinchūriki of the Five-Tails, as well as the physically largest jinchūriki, easily standing a head taller than Killer B. The Five-Tails has been captured and sealed by Akatsuki, causing Han's death when the beast was extracted. Also, it is mentioned by Deidara that Han was one of the first jinchūriki to be captured in the anime. Upon his resurrection, the Five-Tails appears to have been resealed within Han.Naruto chapter 565, page 1 Personality In the anime, Akatsuki member Deidara noted that he loathed humanity, due to being neglected and hated by his village. Appearance Han is heavily armoured, wearing what is called with a furnace on the back that emits steam. He has light brown eyes and his armour extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wears a red kasa (conical straw hat) over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. He wears his Iwagakure forehead protector on a black cloth, and over his armour, Han wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wears over his red armour. Also, the armour covering his arms and torso is plated. Abilities The only information known about his abilities is that he fought using a steam-based ninjutsu. He is exceptionally strong, has a great deal of speed and appears to be very agile even when wearing his armour. Han appears to use the pressure of the steam generated by his armour to increase the force of his physical attacks as well as his speed. Jinchūriki Transformations As the Five-Tails' jinchūriki, Han is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. The full extent of his control is unknown, but he could form at least one of the beast's tails upon his resurrection.Naruto chapter 564, pages 15-16. Later on, when attacked and immobilised by B's clone, Han transformed into his 'Version 2' form to escape being sealed. He was also able to transform into the Five-Tails, while in this state Han displayed strong ramming power, using his horns to heavily wound the Eight-Tails and B as well sending them back a considerable distance. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Han is resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside the other deceased jinchūriki. As dawn breaks on the second day, it is revealed that Tobi had turned the revived jinchūriki into his own customised Six Paths of Pain, with each having a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively. Each jinchūriki also had their particular tailed beast resealed within them and a chakra receiver embedded into their body. Han is later seen travelling together with Tobi, in pursuit of Naruto and Killer B. Encountering their targets, the revived jinchūriki are sent into battle. With the enemy blinded by Fū's technique, Han attacks them directly alongside Yugito Nii, where he clashes with Naruto. As his punch is blocked, he releases steam from his armour and overwhelms Naruto with his strength. However, when this initial assault fails, he, like the others, unleashes the power of his respective tailed beast by materialising the first of its tails. As Naruto tries to destroy the chakra receiver embedded in Rōshi's chest, Han intercepts him with a steam-enhanced kick, sending him hurtling backwards. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after B's recent transformation, Han is then restrained by the latter's sealing technique. However, before the sealing's completion, he manages to escape by adopting his Version 2 form. Han then assumes his full Five-Tails form and proceeds to ram the Eight-Tails using his Horn Breaking technique. When the Five-Tails temporarily regains control of itself and tries to attack Tobi, after Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy's intervention, the beast is restrained and forced to revert to Han's Version 2 form. Regrouping with the other revived jinchūriki, Han then charges towards Naruto but is instead intercepted by Kakashi and Guy. Confronting the Konohagakure jōnin, he takes advantage of the Six-Tails' corrosive mist bearing down upon the pair, creating multiple chakra arms in preparation to attack them. However, when these are quickly severed by Kakashi, the jinchūriki ready themselves for another attack. Trivia * In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. Due to this, Han may have been connected to one of the Tsuchikage. References ru:Хан